imdbrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Hour twelve - 34 students remaining (second report)
HOUR 12 – 34 STUDENTS REMAINING – ALMOST NOON INT. F6 – HOUSE WITH CONCRETE WALLS Lizzie: (squealing) Guys! Wake up! Lennie had already disappeared as Lizzie backed off, followed by Irving walking over towards her. She ducked when he swung the crowbar at her and because of her light posture, she didn’t need much time to react or to avoid getting hit. She almost stumbled over Isabella and let out a shriek. Lizzie backed off even more and now tripped, sending her backwards to fall right on her butt. When noticing Isabella, she forgot about Irving for a moment. Lizzie: (nudging Isabella) Isabella? Izzy?! Irving slammed the crowbar at Lizzie’s head, knocking her backwards against the wall. Some blood appeared onto it as Lizzie almost slumped down. Lizzie fell onto her side and was toppled over Isabella’s barely moving body. She then spotted the knife that Isabella had dropped and grabbed it. Somehow, as soon as she held onto it she felt the adrenaline flowing through her again, just like with Kate earlier. I showed Kate I wasn’t as easy as she thought I’d be so I’ll give this f-cker a hard time too! she thought as she grabbed onto the knife. It gave her the strength to pull herself up and then attempt to get up by pushing herself up against the wall. Her arm didn’t allow her to as she slumped down once more. Irving slammed the crowbar into her face again but now, Lizzie grabbed onto it with one hand – she felt how the stitched up wound was starting to ache again – and then jabbed the knife into Irving’s direction, slashing his hand violently. It wasn’t enough to really hurt him but it made him drop the crowbar, making it clatter onto the tiles. A now enraged and adrenaline-filled Lizzie dove for it and closed her fingers around it before feeling how Irving stomped his big army-booted foot onto her hand. A horrible pain flew through her as she prayed to herself the bones in her hand weren’t broken. She obviously immediately let go but wasn’t giving up. She stabbed at Irving’s foot and the knife went through his boot and because of Irving’s yelp in pain, she knew she had cut through some skin as well. She pulled the knife back and now blindly charged at him but missed her target. Lizzie noticed that Irving had backed off to avoid getting stabbed by her. He was trying to regain his balance again… Kill him. Kill him. He hurt you and your friends so now he’s in for it. Grab his weapon and show him who’s the boss… echoed through her head as she dove for the crowbar. As she did this, she knew she had done something wrong in panic and adrenaline. While her injured hand managed to grab the crowbar, she felt how Irving grabbed her wrist and started to laugh as he stood over her. Lizzie had never been a strong girl, especially not in the arms because of her incredibly skinny body. The wound in her arm of course made this a lot more worse. Lizzie tried to struggle but Irving was a lot stronger as he brought her arm towards her stomach, making the knife plunge deep inside the tissue. Lizzie’s eyes were wide open as she let out a scream in pain as the blade went deeper and deeper inside her, damaging the skin, the flesh and possibly her intestines as well. She felt how the knife was ripped out and then stabbed inside another part of her stomach, making her experience the pain once again. Lennie: (sounding from afar) Noooo! The last thing Lizzie saw through her blurred vision was Lennie charging blindly at Irving before getting punched in the face, knocking him into the wall and making him slump down, unconscious next to Isabella. ++++++ INT. G7 – CLINIC Kalea Rivera had wondered around, desperately trying to read the map well before finally reaching the clinic. Her whole body was tired, her eyelids felt like led and her feet were so sore by now that she could barely walk. Do I have blisters now? This is really a bad time for it, I have to be prepared to walk properly if someone attacks me! She thought as she knocked on the clinic with the little strength she had left. Her ankle was swollen up by now from having tripped earlier on. Of course, she would be the one to trip and seriously hurt herself. Her high-heeled leather boots were sticking against the skin of her legs and it scraped itself at her skin with every step she took. I want to see Ryan again. He’s the only relative I might be seeing at all in the past three days… i-i-if I live of course… and it just kills me not to know how he is. What if he’s lying somewhere, dying? She wondered and felt her eyes water again, tears starting to stream down her tanned cheeks. Kalea was a pretty Filipina/Latina with some other races thrown in it as well but Filipina and Mexican had the upper hand, making her have a pretty dark skintone that matched her dark hair. She was still horrified at the ease Dora had ditched her with a few hours earlier but she tried to blame it on the game. I just hope for her it was only because she’s so scared that she can’t even see the difference anymore between friend and foe. She’s my best friend, she has to live. Maybe in a few hours, if we meet up again, she might have come around and take me in again. With Ryan, hopefully. She thought. I’m never going to see my family again. No more evenings watching The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air or I Love Lucy with a big bowl of vanilla ice cream or big chocolate brownies. No more long walks with Aoi – I’m the only one who seems to care for her being completely clean and no more cheerleading. The prom committee will be lead by someone else and I’ll never graduate and go to a good college. It’s unfair. Why were we picked? Why was '''our' class picked to create fear amongst the country and to be used as a first example? We aren’t that bad at all.'' Kalea was sobbing hard right now… before looking right into the face of her cousin Ryan Michael Hawke. Kalea was stunned for a moment, then smiled. Kalea: R-Ryan? I-Is that really you? Ryan: Last time I checked, yes. Need me to pinch you, ‘Lea? Violette: (OS) Who is that, Ryan? Violette appeared and examined Kalea for a moment before nodding at her. Violette: She’s good. Kalea: Yeah… you too. Ryan: (chuckles) Okay, awkward, let’s get inside girls. (nodding at Kalea) You okay? Kalea: I-I’m fine. Violette: Dora ditched you, didn’t she? (rolls her eyes) That stupid bitch. Kalea: She’s not a bitch! She just – I think she just wanted to be alone or something. Violette: And so she leaves her best friend out to die? (sarcastically) Sounds like a nice girl. Kalea: Isabella S. was always her best friend, not me. Violette: Yeah… (softer) sorry about her. You must’ve been crushed to hear her na— Kalea: She’s still alive, Dora told me who died. I was asleep and— She noticed Ryan and Violette shaking their heads. Kalea: (stunned) S-she lied? (weakly) Isa’s dead? W-when? How? What was on that report?! Ryan: (after they all sit down) Cous, this is going to be pretty hard to hear. (softly) She was second to die. A-at least she didn’t have to go through all those mental stress, r-right? Kalea: No, it’s not right! (slams her fist on the table) She d-died s-second a-and then… (remembering what Dora said) who died? What about the danger zones? Violette: (completely shocked) Okay… (shifting backwards) if you still defend her, you’re insane, Kalea. She didn’t tell you the danger zones either? Kalea: S-she said there weren’t any and— Violette: (grabbing the map and slams it down in front of her) Four of them, Kalea. Write them down, now. Kalea: (shocked) S-she didn’t… how… I… I can’t believe she’d do that… Violette: Well, better hearing this late then never. What else did she say, hmm? Kalea: (stammering) S-s-she said that…that… Joey, Brent and Jack died a-and Samantha. Violette: Oh, her. That girl is even more naïve then you, I’m surprised she’s still alive. Kalea and Ryan both gasped and looked at her. Violette: What? Come on, only the strong are going to make it far and you know it. You two are just too nice to say it out loud. Kalea: (stuttering) I-I can be strong… Violette: Sure, honey. Kalea: (smiles) Yea— Violette: Okay, you really are too gullible for this. It’s not even fun anymore to try to mess with you, you believe everything. Kalea’s eyes started to water as she suddenly slapped Violette in the face. Kalea: You’re a bitch too! You tell everything about her but you’re no better then Dora! Violette: Actually (leaning in) I am. At least I tell you right away what you gotta improve on and I won’t stab someone in the back. (stepping backwards) Ryan, this counts for you too. I’m not exactly the most trusted person on this island but… I promise I won’t backstab like those plastics like Dora and Tara. I’m too real for that. There’s no fun in backstabbing. Ryan: (sarcastically) Gee, who would find that fun. Kalea: You’re a liar! A manipulative c-nt who— Violette: (smirking) Then go ahead, walk away from me. Take your cousin with you if it makes you feel better. (chuckles) If I’m so bad, then why didn’t you run off when you saw me? Then why didn’t you finish your little catfight when you started it, hmm? (she puts her hands on her side) You’re clingy, and you know it. I’m the lesser of two evil here and you’d rather be with someone like me then all alone, don’t you? Kalea: I— Violette: (triumphantly) You have a lot more to learn, gee, I can see why you became Dora’s side flunkie so easily. Ryan: Can I say anything about this at all? Violette: Think you can take me? Ryan: (standing up) Definitely. You’re nothing but a tease, Violette. You like to get the men to go bonkers for you or to mess with a girl’s head but you’re not going to get through me. Violette opened her mouth to say something but closed it and just put up a smirk. Somehow, this guy seemed to know how to take on a challenge and the more he fought back, the more she liked to win from him. There wasn’t anyone in particular she wanted to see and possibly die together with other then Isabella and until she had found the girl that made her go bonkers, she was going to have a good time with a couple of others. Violette had always known to stay strong and keep a hold of her emotions and to keep personal things inside her. It was maybe… very maybe a reason she and Melinda had never been able to stand each other or even tried to get along. In class, the two would sit far away from each other and complain to their group about what was wrong about the opposite clique. Lizzie would say that Violette had to give it a shot because a stranger was a friend she hadn’t met but Isabella had always told her to just stay way from ‘those people’. Yeah, and you stuck around all those horny and dumb as sh-t dogs, huh? Com on, Iz, you could do better then that. Those men are so easy. Isabella, come on. What’s fun about easy? Challenge is what makes it exciting. But then, a familiar voice was heard. Mr Brooks: (OS) Hello students! It’s time for the second report! There’s thirty-three of you left standing as we speak, making this six deaths in the past six hours. Kalea: (covering her mouth) Oh my God… Ryan sat next to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer. Ryan: You can handle hearing the names? Kalea nodded as some tears ran down her cheek, holding Ryan’s hand. Violette just sat down with the map and the student roster. Violette: (oddly friendly) If Dora is one of them… I do understand. Kalea: You don’t. Violette: I have friends I’m close to as well, Kalea. Mr Brooks: (OS) Starting right away with male student #19: Savu Sesay Damon who had a quick death. Kalea felt how Ryan squeezed her hand tightly as he clearly looked away, not wanting the two girls to see his hurt face. Kalea: Ryan… I’m sorry— Ryan: (forcing to stay cheery) At least he didn’t suffer much. Mr Brooks: (OS) Then female student #7: Ankie Fisher. ++++++ INT. C10 Samantha: S-Savu and Ankie… Kate gave her a warm and supporting smile as she pulled her friend into a hug. The full lighthouse group was shattered around, paying attention to the report. Mr Brooks: Female student #1: Qamra Aden. Analee gasped and stood up, covering her mouth. Analee: Oh my God… Clyde: Sh-t… Analee: You don’t get it! I told you guys to just move along! We all heard she was around! We could’ve saved her! Samantha wiped a few tears from her eyes as she nodded. Samantha: If we had took her in… Kate: She wouldn’t have wanted to team up with us! She was a snob who looked down on us, just a little less bad then Melinda. I wouldn’t be surprised Melinda killed her, there’s lots of people who backstab and— Kate let out a gasp and prayed that nobody would notice she had ran her mouth. The longer she stayed in here, the harder it was for her not to come clean. You aren’t backstabbing. Save Samantha and you can’t be blamed. You have to go on and finish what you started now. Mr Brooks: (OS) Male student #2: Jiro Arai Clyde: (yelling out) No f-cking way! Him?!! Clyde noticed that everyone was looking at him now as he shyly slumped down. Clyde: I-I mean, he was a strong dude, he knew martial arts and we all know the rumors about him sending that guy into the hospital. I-I mean, who… (tries to find the words) who would’ve had the guts to take out someone like him? Clyde didn’t know it, neither did any of the group inside but the answer was that the betrayal of his gang and the sight of his girlfriend’s corpse had done it. It had mentally tore him down and sent him into his doom. Mr Brooks: (OS) Female student #15: Tamara Lewis. Willie: Wow… t-that means there’s…t-that means that the whole bad gang is dropping like flies. (standing up) Someone really wants them dead. Kate: They probably turned against each other. Willie: How do you know? Kate: They were all violent. Connor: (chuckling nervously) At least they’re together now. Kate: You call that romantic? Samantha: I-I think it is…dying together…with the one you love. I-I think that’s pretty cool. Analee nodded at her. Mr Brooks: (OS) And then just in the nick of time to make it for the report, it’s female student #2: Lizzie Ainsworth! Analee: No…Lizzie…she was so nice to everyone. Why...I-I mean, how? Willie: (softly) Savu…he was nice too. Analee: Not saying he wasn’t. Clyde looked from one person in his group to another and then went over to Willie. Clyde: Hey man… do you want to be alone or something? Willie: (trying to keep a straight face) I’m fine. Clyde: (after some doubts) Okay, let’s go to another room for a second. He lead Willie towards one of the bedrooms where the two sat down. Clyde: (chuckles) Alone in a bedroom. Willie: (confused) Huh? Clyde, realizing that these kinds of odd jokes wouldn’t work around people he wasn’t that close to just shook his head. Clyde: Nevermind. (pats him on the back) You alright? Willie looked like he was about to cry. Willie bit his lip hard as he shook his head. Willie: (turns away) Savu, Jack, Brent… all of them were my friends. Clyde, you can count yourself lucky that your friends are all still alive. Same goes for Kate and Samantha. Connor… I believe none of his clique has died yet either and— Clyde: (nodding) Sucks for you. You’re holding up like a real man there Willie let out a nervous laugh but Clyde didn’t seem to notice. Clyde: If Analee would be—(chuckles nervously) I mean, if she’d be on that list I’d probably go apesh-t. Willie: (changing the subject) You love her, don’t you? Clyde: (still into the report) I mean, she’s my friend and—(realizing) huh, wha--? Willie: (smirks) I can see the way you look at her all the time or how you defend her when it’s not even needed. Even back at school… Clyde: (scratching his head) I don’t think we should talk about— Willie: I want to. (tensely) Maybe then I won’t feel so bad for a moment if we just talk about something else. I don’t want to feel bad. I don’t want to be in mourn for— (voice dies) Clyde: Uhm, sure, err—well… what do you want to know? I mean (shyly) it’s that obvious? Willie: (laughs) It is. But she doesn’t seem to notice. Do you have any idea why? Clyde: She’s too much into Ryan. Willie: (softly) Oh dear… Now, it was Clyde’s turn to not be able to face the other for a moment. Clyde: Maybe I’m too much of a perfectionist or something. Maybe she just wants someone wild and exciting and complete opposite of her or— Willie: (warmly) She’ll come around. Maybe this is the only f-cking good thing to say about BR, it bonds. I think that… (smiles) if you’d just tell her, she’d realize what a great catch you are. Clyde: (almost choking in surprise) Really? Willie nodded. Clyde: How do you know how to talk to people like that? I-I mean… it’s like… you do it so smoothly, what’s your secret? Willie leaned backwards and just smiled. You don’t need to know. Then, a scream was heard from the other room. The two got up and hurried back inside where they noticed Analee tossing Kate’s bag aside and holding up the crossbow and the machete. Analee: (shrilly) How can you get two weapons? Two weapons and just one bag?! Samantha: Analee, come on! Maybe she found it somewhere— Analee: You think she’d just find a machete or a crossbow somewhere? A knife maybe but not some big-ass weapon like that. Analee grabbed Kate by her shirt and shook her violently. Clyde yelled for her to stop but she didn’t seem to listen. Analee: (hissing) Where did you get that weapon? From which corpse, Kate?! Kate: (giving in) J-Jack’s. I-I found him dead a-and I thought… I-I mean, I thought that…that he wouldn’t need it anymore since he were dead anyway. Analee: So which one’s yours? Clyde: (tensely) Analee, that’s enough! Just let her go and we can straighten this out, okay? Analee: (spinning around) H-how can you defend her over me? Clyde: I just want some—I mean—(defeated, looking around) guys, help? Willie: Let her go, Analee. Did you look into her bag? Analee: As a matter of fact, yes. I thought that if we want to be sure to trust each other, we need to know about each other’s weapons. (pointing at Kate) And you had two of them. Kate: (hysterically) Jack was already dead! Lizzie attacked me and I escaped her and— Clyde: Whoa, stop right there. Lizzie attacked you? Analee: That’s what that bitch was trying to tell me as well when you two were gone! Connor: Clyde, don’t try to stop a good catfight. Clyde: (tensely) Shut up, Connor! Samantha: No, you shut up! All of you! Clyde, you think you’re so good and the best leader this group has but you’re not. (Clyde starts stammering) You’re just telling everyone to shut up and look at yourself, you’re about to either burst to tears or beat someone up the way you look so no, that’s not a sign of good leadership in my book. Stop being so mean to Kate! You’re all sitting here, ganging up on her like she’s trash or something, it’s sickening! If none of you trusted her, then why the f-ck did you take her in in the first place? Then why did you let her come along to the lighthouse? Samantha grabbed Kate by her hand and looked in anger at all of them. Samantha: You all think you’re so good but you’re not. You can’t even f-cking give a classmate a chance when she needs it. (to Kate) Come on, Kate. We’re going to another room and we’ll pretend those a—holes aren’t in our group anymore. (to Analee) And you… I would’ve appreciated the fact you’re trying to be sure everyone is safe if you weren’t ramming it down our throats. The two left. By now, Connor started to laugh uncontrollably. Clyde looked angrily at him but Connor just grabbed his stomach in laughter and continued to laugh like a storm, lying flat on his back. Analee started to sob as Clyde immediately comforted her. Willie just looked at the scene. Willie: Connor?! Connor: (in between laughs) S-sorry… I-I-I don’t… bhaha… know why this … bhaha…is so funny but…bhaha can’t stop-p. Willie: Releasing stress I guess. Analee: Why do they hate me? I-I only tried to help the group by—I-I-I mean, she had two weapons, what was I supposed to think? She suddenly comes in here, all covered in blood and clearly having fought, I just—(sobbing) I try to do the right thing but it’s never enough and they always think I’m just some bossy bitch who can’t even— Clyde: It’s ok, ‘sokay, I don’t think you are. You’re doing the right thing but sometimes it’s not enough. Analee: My sister… she was always the popular and pretty one and—I’m just a worked up nobody who can only be good at trying to be organized and— Clyde: No. (eyes Willie who nods) You’re more then that. You’re a little hard to handle sometimes but it’s not like it’s a bad thing. Their faces were close to each other and only now, Clyde became awfully aware of this. He just backed off and shook his head. Willie eyed him again but he shook his head at him once more. Connor: Ok, what’s with the secret this (pretends to eye) to him all the sudden? Willie: It’s our secret— Connor: Ok, I always knew people like you’d have to be gay. (holding up his hands) Not that I have a problem with that— Clyde: Uh—what?! Connor: Just tell me one thing, what could possibly be fun about anal sex. (cheering out) It’s just, oh wow, fun, having something stuck up your ass-- Willie: (shoving him) Connor, shut up! Connor blinked a couple of times and then seemed genuinely surprised. Connor: Too much? Willie: Yeah. Connor: (confused) So uhm… not gay? Willie: No and obviously not Clyde since I like— Connor: So you are Willie knew he had ran his mouth and then just nodded. Connor: (shifting nervously) Ok I don’t know if I wanted to hear that. Willie: Then why did you ask?! Connor: I was joking! Willie: Well, guess I’ve got one thing off my shoulders. (leaning backwards) It feels like a relief. (to the others) What’s you guys’ confessions? Come on, there must be something you have for a secret. Clyde: Ok, so uh, you’re gay and uhm— Willie: Still on me being gay, oh, fine. Just anything to keep you guys’ minds off fights or this game (shivers). Clyde: I… Analee: (blurting out) I like Ryan. He’s your friend so… so… you… (shamefully, to Willie) you ever noticed anything about him? Willie: He’s hot— Connor: That wasn’t the question. Dude, you must feel great about being with two other guys in here. Willie: I never noticed anything about Ryan. Clyde was clearly going through a mental struggle when looking at Analee and then blurted it out. Clyde: I hate my mother. Willie: (blurting out) That wasn’t what you told me—(covers his mouth) oh sh-t. Clyde: Willie, please. (pauses) I hate my mother and no, it’s not some stupid teen-ish ‘my Mom is unfair’ phase. I hate her. Connor: Alright, then why can you possibly hate her so much that it isn’t ‘teen phase’? Clyde: She left my Dad and her two teen sons from one day to another leaving only a f-cking note about having fallen in love with a co-worker. No trying to save the marriage, no counselling or letting Dad decide what to do with this, no, she just left. My Dad is working his ass off to provide food for us and when I’m already out of a hard and tiring day at school here I am, having to take care of my ADHD diagnosed little brother and on top of that, I need to clean the house since Dad isn’t coming home until late in the evening and we can’t have the house being all dirty and rotting. Bet that bitch didn’t even think about what she’d do to the ones she’d left behind when deciding to run off with some hot guy, huh? Connor: (completely stunned) Dude… your Mom’s a bitch, can’t say more. ++++++ INT. F6 – HOUSE WITH CONCRETE WALLS Isabella moaned as she rolled onto her back, gasping in pain. But when seeing Lennie lying unconscious to her right and Lizzie, bleeding to her left, she gasped even louder and it triggered her to get up. Isabella crawled over towards Lizzie and shook her. She wasn’t showing any reply… Isabella: Liz?! (hysterically) Liz?! Who— Isabella only then noticed the panting from behind her. She turned around and on brink of tears, she watched Irving Damon standing in front of her, holding a knife that was still dripping blood that was presumably Lizzie’s. Isabella: (on the verge of tears) No… we… she… we gave you a chance… she gave you a chance! (squealing) You monster! Irving: (almost in trance) You were all laughing at me. You all laughed at me as I stood there in the caf, completely drenched in food and nobody helped me! You all started to throw more food at me and— Isabella: That’s not a reason to kill her! You murderer! Isabella dove for the crowbar and managed to get up, however stumbling on Lizzie’s and Lennie’s bodies. She slammed the crowbar into Irving’s direction who could barely move out of the way. He almost tripped over his own feet and dropped the knife. Isabella was screaming and howling as she kept on swinging the crowbar at him, making it connect with his chest. But because of her hurt shoulder, she couldn’t hit as hard as she normally would’ve. Isabella grabbed the knife as well. Irving however fell down and Isabella jumped on top of him in rage. She slammed the crowbar down onto him over and over again. Irving was covering himself with his arms, blocking her hitting. Isabella was panting and squealing in a way that, someone outside could’ve mistaken it for something else. Isabella’s head yanked back as she let her arms hang limp past her body. Then.. she laughed. Isabella: Look who’s kicking ass now, huh? You still (whimpering) have any excuses for why to kill her? Huh? Lennie: Izzy, no! Isabella: (grunting) Len (normal voice) I’m going to finish this guy off. He’s trash. He killed Liz— Lennie: If you do that you’ll be just like him! And you’re not! You’re a good girl, remember? I want to avenge Liz. I have to. He did this to her and I can’t let him get away— Lennie: (grabbing her arm) You’re a good girl, you’re not a monster like (whimpering) him. You beat him, look. He forced her to look at Irving who’s face was covered in bruises and cuts and she had hit so many times that the cloth of his uniform was torn open. Isabella: (sobbing) He killed Liz… Jennie, Kenta and Erin oddly enough were not awake yet. It was just the two of them and Irving. Isabella’s strength faded as she allowed Lennie to pull her off Irving as she was sobbing. Isabella: I’m going to get you… Irving however got to his feet and stumbled out of the house. Isabella: You let him get away, Len… Lennie: No… no… if you had killed him… Isabella: (exhausted; weakly) Liz… Lennie: There’s no way she could’ve gone to hell. She’s in a better place now and I know she’s going to look down on us and be happy she has such a good friend like you who wants to avenge her so bad. Isabella laughed through her tears as she hugged him. Isabella: I’m still feeling lousy— Lennie: Not saying you shouldn’t. Just… (smiles at her) you’re better then him and you showed him. And Lizzie was as well. Isabella: (still laughing through her tears) How… how do you do that? (softly) You…why, how? Lennie: Mr Panky tells me what to do. Isabella nodded and broke out of his grip. She walked over towards Lizzie and knelt down. She then closed Lizzie’s eyes and looked at Lennie. Isabella: Do you have any blankets left? We should cover her up. I-I want her to… to seem peaceful. The two then finally heard what was said last on the report. Mr Brooks: (OS) And then finally, the danger zones. There’s four new ones who will be forbidden to enter from 12.10 PM on: B7, F10, D7 and F6. So, get out of a danger zone if you’re still in one and hopefully, you’ll still be able to hear from me in six more hours! Lennie: Sh-t, danger zone! Isabella and Lennie ran into the bedroom to wake up Erin, Kenta and Jennie. Jennie: (groggily) Huh? Lennie: Sis, we need to get out of here. You’re still in normal clothes, right? Jennie: (a little more awake) Yeah, I didn’t want to risk having to leave all the sudden and be in my underwear. Lennie: The report’s been up, we need to get out of here because this place is turning into a danger zone. Kenta already reached for the camera and flipped it on. Kenta: (to the camera) Ok, classic chase. It’s going to be a close call here, Mom. We’re running from an upcoming danger zon— Erin: (pulling him along) Stop wasting time, dork! Let’s go! The two passed Lizzie’s covered up body. Erin: What the f-ck happened in here when we were asleep? How the f-ck did we sleep all through thi— Jennie: (scared, pointing at the blanket) O-ok, w-who’s lying under that? (noticing) W-where’s Lizzie? Isabella burst to tears almost immediately and dropped to her knees. She hugged Lizzie’s corpse as the blanket fell off to reveal Lizzie underneath. Isabella: I-irving… she said we had to give him a chance. H-he suddenly started to brawl about that accident in the cafeteria and somehow he’s still pissed at us for it since he attacked us a-and Len tried to warn you three but I got knocked out a-and when I woke up… Lennie: (tensely) I tried to save her but he punched me in the face and knocked me out and then when I woke up I found Isabella trying to kill him out of rage so I held her back and— Erin: Okay but— Lennie: –she first wanted to kill him but I convinced her not to and— Erin: (hysterically) Good for you but we need to get out of here! This place is turning into a danger zone, right? Jennie: Y-yeah, l-let’s just please run. I-Isabella, j-just leave Lizzie and go with us. Isabella clearly seemed to struggle with having to leave Lizzie behind even though there was nothing she could do for her now. Isabella then planted her head into her hands and started to sob again as she allowed Lennie to help her up and drag her along. 33 students remaining